


The Magic Between Us

by Arachnae



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnae/pseuds/Arachnae
Summary: A Beronica hogwarts au(with some karchie).Veronica Lodge is used to be th ecentre of evryone's mind, but now nobody knows her name. Now she is off to Hogwarts, all the way in England!And then there's this cute girl on the train...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First beronica fanfic! Kudos and comments appreciated!

The train station is crowded, and I suddenly feel small. I push my way past the crowd, and-after waving my mum wherever she is goodbye- hop on the train. Most people are already on the train, and I can't find a empty compartment. Everybody looks so comfartable, laughing and joking, and then theres me. I have always been the cente of attention, with my good looks, and rich family. But now I don't want three-thousand people gushing over me, hoping they'll get invited to my party-they might find out.

The train moves, and I lurch at the unexpected movement. I decide to sit at the next compartment with people looking my age. 

That one happens to have three people, all sitting and laughing in it. A boy, with bright red hair, sitting next to a pretty girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. On the opposite side is a boy hunched over, with messy black hair, and a awful grey beanie that I'll burn if it was mine. I awkardly open the door, and smile, putting on my bold, cocky act.  
"Veronica Lodge. Just transferred. You guys in year 5?"

They look at eachother, and then the red-head replies;  
"I'm Archie. And this is," he points to the pretty girl," Betty. And over there we have Jughead."  
I slide down next to Jughead-what a terrible name- and start to ask questions.  
"What house?'  
Archie smiles, and says;  
"Hufflepuff. You've read about the virtues of the house, right?"   
I nod, and then point to Betty.  
"And you?"   
"Gryffindor. Juggie's Ravenclaw," she says.  
Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Slytherin. Where do I fit in? 

We talk fora bit, me awkardly asking questions. It turns out that Betty and Archie have been living next to eachother since like, forever. And they met Jughead on the train ride. Also, Archie and Betty aren't dating-though they did. But they decided to remain friends. I think back to my adventures in dating-all my exes I've hated afterward. 

"Have you alreaady replaced me?" A boy with brown hair bursts into the compartment.  
"Hey Kev," Archie says, then introduces me. 

"Have you seen Cheryl? I swear if it turns out she killed Jason, I wouldn't be surprised at all," Kev whisperes conspirationally, sitting down next to Betty.  
"Jason?" I echo.  
Kev explains that last year, Jason Blossom died. He, and his sister-Cheryl- seem to be Hogwarts version of me. Nobody know who killed Jason, except that he was in the lake at Hogwarts.  
"And nobody mentions this to me? I can't believe someone was murdered here and you guys are acting like its nothing!" I exclaim, and my eyes flick towards Betty, who has remained silent.

"We didn't want you to be driven away by our murder mystery," Jughead pipes up. I nearly forgot he was here.   
"Some murder mystery. Hardly anyone seems to care," Archie argues.  
"Its still a murder. And a mystery. Seriously Archie,"Betty says.  
"You guys," I shake my head dramatically.   
"We never knew Jason." Kev says automatically.   
"Still..." I trail off.

Enter awkward silence.

Soon enough they get back into th easy ebb and flow of their conversation. I sit back, feeling like an intruder whenever I say something. When Betty falls over, I automatically reach out to help her up.  
"Wow, good job Bets," Jughead says, not helping her one bit.  
Betty says something, but I don't hear it. I'm too distracted by her face, and they softness of her skin.  
Did I mention I was pan?  
Ok, so most of you probably am like, what? Do you mean I'm gay?  
No. I don't see genders as a role in attraction. And I feel like that Betty isn't exactly straight either...

Archie announces he's getting changed, and so we all do.Betty looks even cuter in a hogwarts robe. 

The train stops suddenly, and we fall down. I must have a bruise. That and the ugly uniform really isn't helping my first impression. But, that shouldn't matter now, right?

And the I see the castle.T


End file.
